Forever Love
by ashash52009
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a series of ups and downs in a great relationship. All chapters inspired by a Reba song, and all tie together...not a series of random one shots
1. Forever Love

**Forever Love**

Author's Note: I don't know about all of you, but I am a huge Reba fan…and I think her music has stories in it all over the place. Many times when I am listening to her songs I can picture my favorite couple Hermione and Draco being played out in the song, so I thought why not write a series of stories dedicated to her work and our favorite couple. The stories are all connected so it's not like a series of one shot song fics…they will all tie together and have a plot. I hope you enjoy, and needless to say I own nothing of Reba or J.K's work.

_The first time I laid eyes on you I knew_

_We'd spend this life side by side. _

_I still feel the same though you're so far away._

_I swear that you'll always be mine._

"Mia," I heard as I turned around to see my smiling boyfriend, "I love you."

"I love you too, Drake. I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow." I said in a high pitched voice. "It seems like just yesterday I was punching you in the nose."

"Oh wow, thank you darling, the best memory to bring up the night before our wedding." He said looking at me with that wincing smirk that I loved so much.

I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug and kiss. I couldn't wait until the next morning, and I knew Draco couldn't either. We had been through so much over the past few years…between telling our friends of our relationship, to telling his parents, and defeating the Dark Lord _together_. I knew that we could make it though anything, and tomorrow was the start of a whole new life.

_Forever love. I promise you._

_Someday we'll be together. Forever love._

_I won't give up. No matter what. _

_I'll be waiting for you. Forever love._

"I can't do this Ginny. I am way too nervous." I said to my best friend as she did my hair in the most beautiful spiral curls I had ever seen.

"Mione, yes you can. You two have been together for five years, and have been through things normal people would run from. He loves you, and I know you love him as well." Ginny answered as she pulled the front of my hair up into a high design that only Ginevra Zabini could pull off.

"You're right Gin, we do love each other. I really can't help but to love him." I said slipping into my dress. As Ginny put her dress on there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ginny said, "Hey baby what's up?" Ginny said letting her husband (and best man) into the room.

"Well, I was told to bring this to the most beautiful girl in the room. Normally I would give it to my wife on those conditions, but damn Mione you look beautiful." Blaise said giving me a hug and handing me a baby blue box; I knew immediately the box was from my favorite muggle jewelry store _Tiffany's._

"Thank you Mr. Zabini." I said opening the card on the outside of the box.

'To the love of my life, on the best day of my life.' I opened the box and gasped. In the box was a beautiful gold and silver bracelet, with rubies and emeralds placed in with the neutral diamonds.

"Blaise, tell him it's beautiful and I love it." I said putting on the bracelet. Somehow it seemed to match my long a line dress perfectly. With it emeralds and rubies scattered delicately throughout the bodice, I couldn't think of a more perfect way to compliment the dress.

"I will sweet girl, but its five minutes to show time so you two beautiful ladies better get a move on."

"Thank you." I said giving him a hug as Harry and Ron, my escorts for today, walked in the door.

_Minutes and hours and years may go by_

_But my heart knows nothing of time._

_So don't cry, just keep me right there in your dreams_

_And hold on to these words of mine._

The ceremony passed quickly and finally it was time for our vows. Of course I had to go first and the water works started just as soon as I began talking.

"Draco, no one here can deny that you and I started out on rocky ground. In fact it was almost none existent ground, but for the past five years you have been the one I counted on for happiness, love, and my inspiration to succeed. I love you Draco Malfoy, and I don't ever want to lose what we have right now." I said with a smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"Almost none existent ground, I think that is the understatement of the century," Draco started to a room full of laughs and tears, "Hermione, you changed my life five years ago. I was going down a path that I didn't think I could come back from, but you walked in and changed all of that. You became not only Hermione, but my Mia, and I don't ever want to go back to Granger from that. From now on you Malfoy if anything. I love you, don't ever forget that." The tears in his eyes caused more tears in mine, and I couldn't help but kiss him.

_Love is the road to our destiny._

_Nothing can change what is meant to be._

As we danced at our reception I could feel the love between the two of us. We had been through five years of hard crap, but I knew we could make it through a lifetime more.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said leaning down to give me a kiss just as Forever Love by my favorite muggle singer Reba was ending.

"And I love you Mr. Malfoy. Always and forever."

_Forever love I promise you._

_Someday we'll be together. Forever love._

_I won't give up. No matter what._

_I'll be waiting for you. Forever love._

A.N. Alright so that is the first chapter. I hope you liked it and please review they help me out so much. I am already working on the next chapter, so the more reviews I get the faster I will post it. Love always ashash52009


	2. For My Broken Heart

**For My Broken Heart**

A.N. Here's the second part of my Reba series. This chapter is sad, and I hope you don't all hate me after you read it….don't worry I love Dramione just as much as all of you. I still don't own anything of Reba or J.K Rowling's…unfortunately.

As I packed up the last of the boxes I looked around OUR room. It looked so small and empty without all the quiditch books, silver and green decorations, and sheer Draconess of the place. He kept saying this was best for both of us, but as my eyes scanned the room it feel on the picture of our wedding day. The words 'Forever Love' floated happily around the frame, and I couldn't help but to tear up as I wondered what happened to our forever love?

_There were no angry words at all, _

_As we carried boxes down the hall._

I picked up the smaller of the boxes and carried it into the living room.

"I think that's all." I said as I watched Draco checking over the living room to see if he had gotten everything out of it.

"Alright, I think I can get them to the car Hermione." He said knowing how much this was hurting me.

"No, it's okay. I can help." I said picking up a box and walking outside.

_One by one we put them in your car._

Draco followed me out levitating the rest of the boxes behind him. After everything was loaded he turned to me, hands in pockets.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go to my parent's now." He said slowly.

"Bye Drake, I love you." I said, quickly giving him a hug.

_Nothing much for us to say_

_One last goodbye and you drove away_

_I watched your tail lights_

_As they faded in the dark_

I stood on the front porch for what seemed like hours watching Draco's lights fade in the darkness. I turned to walk back in the house, but I knew I couldn't lay in OUR bed by myself. I sat down on the couch and started to cry.

_I couldn't face the night in that lonely bed_

_So I laid down on the couch instead_

"Dear God, I hope this stops hurting soon. I don't know if I can handle it if my heart hurts like this forever," I said to no one particular, "I hope Draco is happier now."

_Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep_

_Then I cried myself to sleep_

_So sure life wouldn't go on without you _

_But oh this sun is blinding me_

_As it walks me from the dark_

_I guess the world didn't stop _

_For my broken heart_

I couldn't even manage to walk to our room or down that long hallway towards our bedroom without tearing up. The pictures of our wedding stared down at me from the wall of the living room as I lay on the couch and cried.

Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open any more, and successfully managed to cry myself to sleep. I wake up in a hazy meadow that I recognize from years previous. I can see all our friends and family gathered around, and Draco standing there with a gorgeous smile on his face. I watched as the memory of my wedding continued. Tears began to slip down my face, and in the distance I could hear a bell ringing.

As Hermione began to wake up she realized the bell she heard during her dream was actually her alarm clock. Once again it was 6:30 A.M. and she had to get ready for work.

_Clocks still ticking, life goes on_

_Radio still plays a song_

_As I try to put my scattered thoughts in place_

I cut the radio on as I began to fix coffee and get ready for work. Just my luck that 'Forever Love' would come on first thing in the morning when I needed to think about anything but my husband leaving me.

_And it takes all the strength I've got_

_To stumble to the coffee pot_

_The first of many lonely mornings I've got to face_

As I stepped out of the shower I heard my phone ringing. Looking at the phone my heart dropped….DRACO. I stared at it for a few seconds, but I knew I couldn't hide from the one person who knew me better than anyone, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to sound to shaken up.

"Mia? You alright?" Draco asked with a waver I his voice.

"Why yes Draco, I'm fine. My husband left last night and I couldn't bear to sleep in our bed without you" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione; you know I didn't want to hurt you. I just think this is what is best for both of us."

"Yeah, YOU thought Draco….you thought." I said before hanging up.

_You call to see if I'm ok_

_Look out the window and I just say…_

I cried harder than I ever had before because I knew he had gotten what he wanted. I wasn't positive, but I thought there just might be someone else and….

_I guess the world ain't gonna stop _

_For my broken heart_

A.N. Well there it is…please don't kill me because I promise that it is not over and happier times are in store for Draco and Hermione. I read the reviews that I got for the last chapter and I will take into consideration using Sometimes, but not exactly for Dramione maybe for the very last chapter….which happens to feature a few other characters….so I do take your reviews into consideration. Please review on this chapter too I love hearing from you all….it's great to know that you like the story.


	3. Fallin' Out of Love

**Fallin' Out of Love**

Author's Note: So we are up to chapter3, but I haven't gotten many reviews. I hope that you are still reading, and I promise that Draco and Hermione will find their way back to each other.

Two months had passed since Draco and I had split up, and my slowly my life was returning to normal. Work was going great, my friends had been awesome through all of this, and surprisingly even Narcissa and Lucius had been on my side with this. In fact today was my weekly lunch date with Narcissa, and for once I was actually getting dressed up and ready to go out. I wasn't sure why I had decided to wear the little black dress or the heels, but I knew I needed to move on with my life. I couldn't sit around waiting on my husband to come running back.

I heard a pop echo through my apartment, and knew that my mother-in-law had arrived for lunch.

"Hermione, dear are you ready?" I heard her sweet voice calling.

"Yes mam, for once I actually think I am." I said walking out of my room.

"You look beautiful sweetie. It's so good to see you finally becoming the girl that I remembered."

"Me too Narcissa," I said with a smile, "So where are we going to lunch today?"

"I thought we could try the new Italian place in Diagon Alley, if that is alright with you."

"That sounds perfect to me. I don't know when I have had Italian last." I said as we apparated from the apartment.

As we landed in Diagon Alley I suddenly felt like something bad was going to happen. The look on my face obviously didn't escape Narcissa.

"Is everything alright?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just suddenly feel like something bad is going to happen. But let's hope not and just enjoy our lunch." I answered as we walked into the small Italian restaurant.

We didn't even have to wait to be seated; as soon as we entered a maître de was walking towards us.

"Mrs. Malfoy's what a surprise. Please follow me, and we will seat you at one of our best tables." She said as we followed closely behind. As we walked I saw a flash of platinum blonde…it couldn't be. Not here, or more like why here? That's when I saw it, the head of blonde hair sitting next to him. Draco was on a date, and with none other than Lavender Brown. I couldn't help but to stop, and catch the breath that I had apparently been holding. I could feel the tears begging to form, but I wouldn't cry. Not here!

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked as soon as she realized I hadn't been following her.

"Do you remember when I said I had a bad feeling?" I asked looking at her with a frown.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Him and her…that's what." I said pointing to the table her son was sitting at, and quickly walked away to the table we had been seated at. I was looking down at the table with tears in my eyes when I heard the chair across from me pull out. "Narcissa, I'm fine. I promise. I think I somehow knew all along" I said never looking up.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Mia." I gasped at the voice that responded to me.

"I had to find out this way? Draco there shouldn't have been anyway for me to find out. We were married, yet that wasn't enough for you, was it?" I said trying to control my voice and anger.

"Hermione, I didn't plan to fall in love with her. It just happened." He said with guilt in his voice.

_He says he loves her…what can you say to that_

_He's made up his mind and there ain't nothing you can do_

"Wow, you love her? Well I hope you two are happy Draco." I said getting up and trying to walk away. "Please, just don't flaunt her in my face."

_And as you swallow hard…maybe you drive all night._

_Tryin' to figure out where this whole thing started goin wrong._

I didn't even wait for a response from him before I apparated away to my apartment. I sat on the couch like I had so many nights before and thought about what had happened in our relationship. I could only think that it had been when I started working again. I didn't know what I had done to make him turn to someone else, but apparently I hadn't been the wife I should have been. I guess I had never truly known him, and now I never would.

_An in the silence something begins to unravel_

_You never knew him, like you'll be knowing him now_

_Fallin' out of love and back into your like_

_Pullin your heart out from under the knife_

_Closing the door on all the things you used to know_

_Fallin out of love and back on your feet_

_Turnin away from the dead end street_

_Finding out that nothing feels as good as letting go._

After a few weeks I decided that I wasn't going to let this get me down. I got out of the pajamas I had on and went to lunch with Narcissa once again. This time I went with one less accessory on my hand. As Narcissa and I sat down for lunch; I handed her my wedding ring and asked if she could please get it back to her son.

"Of course I will, but are you sure you are ready for that?" She asked comfortingly.

"I'm past ready for that. He made his choice, and now I have to make mine." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Two more months passed and I couldn't have been happier. Harry, Ron, and I were finally spending time together again, and I was so excited that Ron and Luna asked me to be godmother to the twins. I was in my apartment putting together the gift basket I had gotten Luna, when all of a sudden my muggle cell phone began to ring….DRACO. What in the world could he want?

"Hello?" I said hurriedly.

"Hermione, how are you?" he said quietly.

_That's when he calls you up out of the blue one day_

_And you know he thinks he's talking to the girl you used to be_

"Actually, I'm doing great Draco. How are you doing?" I said knowing he thought I would still be crying over him.

"I've been better actually. So I heard Ron and Luna are having twins."

"Yep. Did your mother give you my ring back?" I asked not giving him the satisfaction of small talk.

"Um, yeah she did. That's part of the reason I'm calling. I don't think I can just let you go that quick Mia. We have been through way, way too much."

"You're right we have Draco, and this is just one more thing we went through. Draco you moved on and so have I. We had good times, but it's over now. I'm sorry D, but I have to go." I said hanging up the phone.

_So when you tell him he's just a memory_

_Ain't it funny how his voice cracks when you're saying goodbye?_

_And in the silence something begins to unravel_

_He never knew you like he'll be knowing you now._

I actually felt much better knowing that I hadn't let Draco pull me back in. As much as I still loved him I knew that it was time to let go. Our lives were changing, and I wasn't going to be pulled down from the great path I was back on finally.

_Oh and nothing feels as good as letting go_

_He said he loved her_

He had told me he loved her, so I had moved on. Hopefully, he could do the same, but I just couldn't forget over night the way he felt.

A.N. there it is folks. I hope you like it and yes I promise DRAMIONE is getting closer to being together again.


	4. I Know How He Feels

**I Know How He Feels**

Author's Note: I hope you all are still reading. I love reviews and they help me to write fast, so let me know what you think…oh and unfortunately I still do not own a thing.

A few days after the restaurant disaster I was feeling a little better. I knew Draco had moved on, so why shouldn't I? There was absolutely no reason why. As I kept thinking about this, I heard that distinct "pop" of apparition. I knew it was almost time for Ginny to come over for our weekly girl's night, so I knew it had to be her.

"I'm upstairs Ginny." I called to the seemingly dark house.

"Hey love," I heard at the door as I saw the smiling face of my best friend pop around the corner, "what are you wearing tonight?"

"Oh, I haven't decided yet either the black dress with the red heels, or the red dress with the black heels." I answered holding up the two short dresses. Both of which would be very appropriate to our night out. We had started the tradition shortly after we were both married; a way to take time away from Draco and Blaise. Now I think Blaise makes us carry on just so he could make sure I am alright.

"Definitely the black with red, you do mean the red heels with the stones on the heel, right?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh, but of course," I said laughing at my friend, "What is Blaise doing tonight?"

"He is going out with your good for nothing ex." She said with contempt.

"Gin, it's okay. I don't want everyone to hate him just because we got a divorce."

"Yeah, well I do!" She replied angrily.

"Ginny, Draco and Blaise were friends long before you and I ever looked at them as anything more than vermin." I replied trying to cool the fiery red head down.

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Now how about you do something with my hair, please." I said magically changing my clothes.

"My pleasure madam."

Twenty minutes later Ginny and I had apparated to the hottest new club in town. The line was long, but we looked good enough to walk right in. the music was blaring and the mood was awesome for a night that was sure to be remembered. That's when I heard it, that voice that still made my knees go weak and my heart skip a beat. He was obviously close, but I didn't want to act like I was looking for him, so I slowly turned towards the bar. That's when I saw him, less than five feet in front of me with a very unhappy Blaise Zabini. I suddenly knew why Blaise looked so unhappy….attached to Draco's arm was none other than Lavender Brown.

_When I heard that familiar voice_

_My heart stopped dead in its tracks_

_Across the room I could see him there _

_A ghost from my past_

Blaise saw the Ginny and I, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. Ginny saw what I was looking at, and grabbed my hand to walk to the bar.

"Two martinis please." She said as we reached the bar.

"Make one with a shot of tequila on the side." I said knowing tonight was going to be a long night. I looked over at the couple dancing and realized we had walked right past them in our hurry to the bar.

_But he's too caught up to notice me_

_She must be his new love_

_I never dreamed that it would hurt this much_

_It's just…_

_I know how he feels_

_How warm his touch is_

I could see his pale hang holding her close as they danced, and remembered back to our wedding and so many times since when those same pale yet muscular hands had held me.

_How soft his kiss is_

_And it cuts right down to the bone_

_Cause I let him go…._

As he leaned down to give her a kiss all I could this was 'why did you let him drive away'? I couldn't help but think this whole thing was my fault. I loved him, but maybe I didn't show it enough. And I knew how much he could love when cared about someone.

_I know how he cares_

_How strong his love can be _

_When he believes it's real_

_Oh I've been there_

_(And)I know how he feels._

"Hello ladies," Blaise said as he walked over to us, "How is girl's night? It didn't get crashed by an unwanted creature did it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Not yet, but the nights still young." I replied to the sneering Italian.

"Well, she is just purely awful." Blaise responded, "I thought I had heard the last 'Oh Drakie' after he was done with Pansy….obviously I was wrong."

"Oh my, you're kidding right?" Ginny asked her husband.

"I wish I was love."

"What an awful name. I thought he hated being called Drakie, or at least that's what he told me." I said looking confused.

"Oh no he does. You can see it on his face every time she says it."

"Well that's some satisfaction." I said with a wide grin.

_Tonight there's no denying _

_What a love like his is worth_

_He once looked at me_

_The way he's looking at her_

_What a lucky girl_

I saw hoe he looked at her, and I knew she was the luckiest girl in the room tonight. She had the feelings of a great man all to herself. He used to look at me that way, and it used to make all the women feel the way I feel now. Jealous as hell! The way he held me, kissed me, and loved me was something I thought I would never have. Suddenly I had found it in the one person I thought I never would, and now Lucky Lavender had it.

_I know how he feels_

_How warm his touch is_

_Oh how he feels_

_How soft his kiss is_

There it was again' the touch and kiss that shattered my heart he was mine and I wasn't going down yet, but I wasn't going to cause a scene.

_And it's killing me_

_Oh, I know how he feels_

"I'm sorry Ginny. I just don't think I can do girl's night tonight. You and Blaise have fun…maybe you can save him from the creature infestation." I said with a small laugh.

"You sure Hermione? I can leave." She said reassuringly.

"No, I promise I'm fine. I think I am just going to go home and turn in early. You stay and have fun."

"Alright I will check on you tomorrow." She said giving me a hug as I left.

As I walked past the dancing couple; I didn't even stop to give him a second glance. However, I could feel eyes on my retreating back and heard the faintest whisper…. "Mia?" Yes, it was going to be a long road back, but maybe I could do it.

A.N.: Ok so one more chapter down…Draco obviously sees something he misses, but will Hermione be willing to take him back so quickly? Guess you will have to wait a few more chapters to see. Please review it lets me know how you like the story. Until next time! :)


	5. I am so sorry to you all

This is a note to all my loyal readers, and it is posted in all my ongoing stories. Recently I lost my house to a fire, and along with it were all my notes to my stories and even my novel. I am going to continue my stories, don't worry about that, but right now I have little to no inspiration. I am trying though, so maybe I can write a one-shot that will take my mind off of all the fire stuff and get me back to my writings.

Thank you all that have stuck by me, and I have seen numerous "favorites" in the last few weeks. Thank you to those of you who feel my stories are good enough to be a favorite of yours.

I hope to be back up to full writing capacity as soon as I can. Again thank you to you all.

ashash52009


	6. The Last One to Know

**The Last One to Know**

A.N. So it has taken me awhile to find the inspiration for this story again, but thanks to Lezonne I have finally gotten the inspiration I needed. Being her beta has helped me to know what I needed to continue this story. So here is another chapter of Reba and J.K.'s characters and lyrics. Wish I owned them, but sadly I do not.

The club had been a wakeup call to me. I wanted him back, but maybe I should realize he is happier with _her._ I didn't want to think like that, but obviously I was the only one who couldn't see that our love could possibly be really over.

_I couldn't see the fire burn to ashes_

_I couldn't feel the winds of change_

_I was lost inside the passion_

_Blinded by the memory of a flame._

I wanted so badly for my husband to still love me. I wanted to make the relationship work that every one said wouldn't work. He was the love of my life and I was sure of that, but was I the love of his? I guess in some ways I should have known that things were coming to an end. I should have seen it in his eyes, or maybe when he kissed me I should have noticed there wasn't a fire there anymore. He couldn't have loved with the intensity that he had our last year of school if he didn't love me anymore. Right?

_I guess I should've felt it when you touched me_

_I should have seen it in your eyes_

_But I believed you really loved me_

_Why can't I believe you said goodbye._

I have cried too many tears wondering why he left, and what I did wrong or didn't do right. I blamed myself so many times when I shouldn't have.

_Oh why is the last one to know_

_The first one to cry and _

_The last to let go?_

_Why is the one left behind_

_The one left alone with no one to hold._

_The last one to know. _

I had seen her so many times hanging out around his office. I knew something was strange about it, but I never once thought to put the pieces together. She has always been there to swoop in and take the men that I care about, but to actually try to take my husband that I never saw coming. I didn't think that after the shunning she had received from the wizarding community after mine and Ron's break up that she would actually try it again.

Not only did she try and succeed at breaking up my marriage, but several others in our mutual group of friends. She was shameless in her attempts to find men, and she didn't care if they were married or single. However, I fully expected better from my husband. He had always said how much he despised her because of the things she did. He said he would never be caught dead anywhere near someone of her character. Yet, here I sit alone while _she _warms his bed at night. The very same person he said he would _**never**_ be seen with.

_It would be easier to face the morning, _

_If you were holding me tonight._

_But you left me without a warning_

_Holding onto a heartache while she's _

_Holding you tight._

She was my final straw. I had been the last to know we were no longer in love, the last to know he was leaving, the last to know he was sleeping with her, and the last to see that it was finally over. I wouldn't be the last to know anything else; in fact I would be the first on something.

I could see the documents sitting on the edge of the table, so I slowly reached over to pick up the copy. Yes, this is it. No more being the last to know, and no more being the nice one in this relationship. He left me so obviously he wanted out. Well here Draco Malfoy, here is your way out.

As I signed the bill of divorcement I looked around at the home that we had shared. It was devoid of anything resembling Draco, and personally I liked it better this way. I would take the divorce papers to my soon to be ex husband tomorrow on my lunch break and for once he would be the last one to know.

_The last one to know. _

A.N I know this chapter is extremely short, so please don't kill me. It was just supposed to be an inner monologue of the things Hermione is thinking. I promise the nest chapter will be longer, and will have many of the characters in it. This one more or less was a filler to get my creative juices flowing again. Please review and let me know you are still reading. OH and by the way check out the story _He Was in Me by Lezonne _it is fantastic, and it comes from a great writer.


	7. Does He Love You

**Does He Love You**

A.N. This chapter doesn't quite go with the song as much as the rest of the chapters, but Lavender and Hermione are confronting one another so I felt this was the perfect song for that. As always please review and I hope you enjoy.

"Hermione, are you ready for the Gala?" Ginny Zabini said as she stepped through the floo into her best friends open living room.

"Yes, I do believe I am." Hermione answered rounding the corner in her best gown. The silver and gold dress fit every curve of her well toned body, and a small train opened in the front to beautiful four inch silver heels, with small green emeralds on the straps. Her hair was swept up into a mass of beautiful curls all clipped back with ruby and emerald berets. On her wrist was the beautiful gold and silver bracelet, with the emeralds, rubies, and diamonds she had been given on her wedding day.

"Wow," Ginny said as Hermione made it to her side, "You look amazing."

"You do as well, mam." Hermione said examining the silver and lavender halter dress her best friend was wearing. The silver shoes she wore made Hermione cringe as she looked at the thin silver straps that laced up the woman's leg. Ginny's long red hair was curled in tight ringlets pinned back at her face with silver and lavender berets. "Well, we better be going. The gala has probably already started. Where is your husband?"

"He went ahead to make sure our seating was arranged. Harry, Ron, and their wives will be sitting with us, and unfortunately Blaise could not change the seating in time; therefore Draco and his whore will be joining us." Ginny said with a look of disgust. "Foul little wench."

Hermione snickered at her friend's obvious hatred for Draco's new play toy. As she and Ginny stepped into the floo to the gala, she put on her bravest face knowing that she would have to endure the presence of Draco and Lavender. She would do her best to be civil, but being in Lavender's presence in the past had proven for that to be quite difficult.

The Ministry's annual War Gala was being held at Malfoy Manor this year, so naturally Hermione knew her way around quite well. As she and Ginny stepped from the floo they were greeted by two of the tiniest house elves. Hermione bent down to speak to the two she remembered so well when out of nowhere a shrill voice broke through the crowd.

"Well, looks like goody two shoes and the red headed side kick have arrived." Lavender shrieked, knowing just how to get on Hermione and Ginny's bad side.

"And wonder slut is ever at the ready for her next command." Hermione fired back with barely a blink. All eyes turned and the hall became increasingly quiet.

"You don't live here anymore Granger, watch your tongue or I will have you thrown out." Lavender replied.

"Out of a ministry event; one of which I am a guest of honor…good luck." Hermione said as she began to walk across the hall. Lavender stepped into her path as though to stop her from getting to the main ball room. "What?"

"Watch what you say Granger, you forget you sent the papers to him. You chose to give up this life, this is my house now." Lavender said to the ever gracious Hermione.

"Well, funny I thought it was still my house, but obviously your witch has proven me wrong Draco." Narcissa said stepping into the hall to see what the commotion was about. "Hermione dear, you made it finally. Ms. Brown if you would be so kind as to allow Ms. Granger to pass."

"Lavender, what are you thinking?" Draco said walking to the woman who had just caused a scene in his house in front of all his esteemed co-workers.

"Well, it's the truth Draco she doesn't live here anymore, and she did give up the Malfoy name." Lavender said trying to sound innocent in her statement.

"Draco, it's alright. I am used to her by now." Hermione said touching her husband's arm slightly.

_But does he love you _

_Like he loves me_

_Does he think of you? _

_When he's holding me _

"Do not touch him." Lavender said stepping between the two.

"Frankly Lavender, I should lay you out on this floor for what you did to my family, but as the lady I am I will not do that. I am more mature and modest than you ever thought of being. You have fun with MY husband, because he will never love you like he loved me." Hermione said right in the blonde's face.

Hermione stepped around the glaring blonde and took her mother-in-law's hand. She entered the ballroom with her head held high, clearly not letting what Lavender had just done affect her in anyway. The hall was quite as they saw the beauty and her mother-in-law enter. She took her seat between Harry and Ron, and quietly began conversations with them both. Slowly the hall resumed to its normal activities and the ball continued as it was before she arrived. Hermione enjoyed the food and drink, and knew that she would have to face Lavender again before the night was over.

_And does he whisper_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you?_

_Like he's been loving me_

.

The ball continued like every year with a meal first, then drinks and dancing later in the night. Hermione looked around the room at all of her smiling friends, and family dancing with their significant others. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to the smiling face of her best friend's husband.

"May I have this dance Miss. Granger?" Blaise asked with a smirk, so Slytherin it should be illegal.

"Well of course sir." She said as she stood and followed Blaise onto the dance floor.

"You look amazing tonight Hermione. He is extremely jealous." Blaise said gesturing towards Draco. He looked fit to be tied, and was seething that Blaise was dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room and he wasn't.

"Why should I care?" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Not like I'm trying to impress him or anything."

"Sure," Blaise said twirling her around and around, "We will go with that."

Hermione felt another tap on her shoulder as she came to a stop in Blaise's arms. As she turned around she was met face to face with her husband. "May I cut in?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I think that's up to the beautiful lady in my arms." Blaise said a little to bluntly for Draco's liking. Blaise could see the jealousy in his friend's eyes, and could almost feel it radiating off of him. "Hermione what do you say?"

"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt." She said smiling at Blaise and smirking at Draco. "I mean he is still my husband after all."

As Draco took Hermione in his arms he pulled her close. He looked her directly in the eyes and smiled at her. She just shook her head at him. To those standing near it looked as though they were having a conversation with no words, but to those that knew Hermione and Draco they knew that the two communicated this way often. Hermione laid her head on his chest as the music continued, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"So I got an owl from your lawyer today Mia." Draco whispered slowly.

"I kind of gathered that when Lavender let the whole of the party know that I sent you divorce papers." Hermione replied back to him without moving her head, "and as for that. Why the hell does your girlfriend know anything about our divorce? It's our business Draco Lucius."

"Oh Hermione, I didn't tell her. Let's please go to my room and talk. I don't want any of the press getting wind of anymore than Lavender has already told them." Draco pleaded with her holding out his hand.

"Alright," Hermione answered taking his previously offered hand, "lead the way Malfoy."

"What the bleeding hell is this?!" Hermione and Draco heard coming from behind them as they turned to head up the stairs to his room to talk about their divorce.

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" Hermione said as she turned around to face the wrath torn Lavender Brown.

"No, GRANGER…"

"First off Bitch, I am still Hermione Malfoy, and should Draco agree to the terms of the divorce I will stay that way. Second, you cuss at me in my mother-in-laws house again and you will lose all those pretty white teeth. Third, Draco and my divorce was our business, just because you saw the papers on his desk does NOT mean you get to comment on them the first chance you get that you see me. So, Lavender, when you so rudely interrupted us Draco and I were going to discuss the terms of our divorce papers. However, after this little shenanigan, I think I just want to go home. You cause nothing but trouble wherever you go," Hermione starts out her rant while pointing her delicately manicured fingers at Lavender, "When you were with Ron all you did was cause drama for all of his friends and siblings. You broke up his relationships to be with him, and you didn't give a flying crap about it. Oh, and let's not even get started on why Ginny won't speak to you anymore. You would think that when Ginny says her husband and all her friend's husbands are off limits you would listen, you low life trash, but you didn't. That is why I have to discuss the terms of my divorce with MY husband. Because you can't keep your god damn legs closed, and you have to sleep with every married, engaged, or dating man you can find. Well, I am no pushover I hope Draco is happy, but I know how you act and I know that in three months after you have completely wrecked his life, spent his money, and spit him out with nothing but his name you will leave…let me tell you something. You better hope that you run as far away from this place as you can when you do that, because sweetheart I won't hesitate to Avada your arse."

_But does he love you?_

_(Does he love you?)_

_Like he loves me_

_(Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you? _

_(Does he think of you?)_

_When he's holding me_

All eyes in the ballroom where trained on the ranting brunette and the stunned blonde woman she was screaming at. Draco looked as though someone had hit him with a Crucio curse. He had never seen Hermione so hateful, jealous, angry, and pissed off, and he knew he was partly at fault for her mix of emotions. As Draco made his way towards them he could see that Lavender was inching her way towards Hermione.

"Miss. Brown, it would be in your best interest to stop moving closer to my daughter-in-law. I have a very good mind to throw you out of my house by the hair on you head, but as a lady I don't think I will. I will kindly ask you to exit the house, and if my son chooses to go with you then that is his choice to make. However, I advise you to never, and I mean never, set foot in my house again." Narcissa Malfoy stated before Draco could get to Hermione and Lavender. Her voice was calm but authoritative, and anyone there with half a brain knew that you ought not to question her at that particular moment. However, Lavender didn't seem to have that required half of brain.

"But Mrs. Malfoy, I'm dating your son now, so if he comes back I'm rightfully going to be allowed back. You really don't have a say in it considering Draco is Lord Malfoy now. It's really all up to him." Lavender said with a demeaning tone. She was sure she knew exactly what she was talking about, and Narcissa was not going to tell her where she could and couldn't be. "And as for you GRANGER, you decided you no longer wished to be Lady Malfoy, so therefore I believe you should be the one to leave the Manor. You chose to send the divorce papers not the other way around, and as for you keeping the name Malfoy, Draco and I will definitely be discussing that little bit of information. You…"

"Lavender," Draco finally stepped into the mix of women in his life, "you need to think about the things you say before you say them, because you have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. First of all, I am not the Lord of this manor and Hermione is still Lady Malfoy, but not the acting Lady Malfoy…that would be my mother. The one in charge of the Manor and all events hosted on its grounds and GUESTS that enter in its front doors. As for who is leaving, I believe my mother asked you to leave Lavender. I will not go against my family ever. You can get that out of your little head right now. As for the stunt you pulled with Hermione…"

"I pulled? She was the one that cussed at me, and told all my business to everyone that was around." Lavender told her boyfriend in a hurried and frantic voice.

"Oh please, there was nothing I said that these people didn't already know Lavender." Hermione said in her own defense.

"Lavender," Draco said trying to get the blondes attention back, "as I was saying what you did to Hermione and my mother was completely unacceptable. There was no reason for any of it. Regardless of if Hermione and I were leaving the ballroom together or not, we are still married. We do still have things to discuss, and you know this. You let the whole room know as soon as Hermione stepped off of the elevator that she had filed for divorce. That was a completely unknown thing. I knew it and she knew it. It wasn't supposed to be known by anyone else until AFTER it was finalized. She is keeping her name period no questions asked. She is Hermione Malfoy has been for years, and will continue to be in my eyes for many more to come."

At that statement Hermione gasped, Ginny dropped her glass of punch, Narcissa smiled a radiant smile, Blaise just chuckled, Lavender whimpered, and Draco well he just smirked his Malfoy smirk.

A.N. I know this chapter had a whole lot of nothing to do with the song, but there was a lot that needed to happen in this chapter to move the story along. Also, Hermione stuck up for herself a lot in this chapter, and that was super fun to write. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know. I hope the next chapter will have more to do with the song.


	8. If You See Him

**If You See Him, If You See Her**

Author's Note: So this is the next chapter and I have watched the video time and time again. I love this song, so hopefully I will be able to do this chapter justice.

After the disastrous ball at the Manor a lot had been left up in the air as far as Draco and Hermione were concerned. She left the Manor that night with a smile on her face after Draco's statement to Lavender that didn't leave for weeks. Today, she was meeting Blaise for lunch as per usual on Thursdays, and she knew she had many questions to ask her husband's best friend.

_If you see him, tell him I wish him well._

As I walked into the Leaky Cauldron I immediately spotted Blaise sitting in the corner booth as always. All eyes were upon me as I made my way to him.

"Hey, Mione how are you doing?" Blaise asked, and to most it would have seemed like a normal part of the conversation. However, I knew he meant much more than just today.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell Blaise. I still miss him more than ever. I can't seem to function since the ball, and he made it seem as though we had a chance. I don't know what to do. Has he said anything to you?" Hermione asked Blaise in a quiet voice. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to her own question.

"Occasionally he will bring up how he could have been a better husband, and he always talks about how much he wanted to be a father. You two were trying to have a baby I hear." Blaise answered with a chuckle, "Don't worry Hermione. He loves you, and he is going to come to his senses one day."

"Please don't say a word about our conversation Blaise. I don't want to seem desperate." Hermione said with a smile.

_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine._

Across town Draco was walking into the Hogs Head to have lunch with his wife's best friend. Something he rarely did, but might start making a habit of it if it meant he got to learn a little bit about how Hermione was doing.

"Hey Ginny," Draco said and could see the concerned look in the red head's eyes, "tell her I am doing fine, and if you want to you can tell her I think of her from time to time."

"Oh Draco, what is going on with you two?" Ginny asked worriedly. "She has been so confused since the ball and everything you said right before she left."

"I don't know Ginny. Maybe she knows where we both went wrong. I know we had our issues, and my infidelity didn't help matters. We were trying to have a baby Ginny, but it was getting complicated and I needed some relief. I know I was stupid."

_If you see her, oh if you see her._

"I still need her Ginny. I just don't know what to do about getting her back. I don't know if I can just apologize to her, and everything be alright." Draco said with a sad look in his eyes.

"And I still need him Blaise. He is the only person who has ever made me think, feel, and act like I am alive. I never felt this way when I was with Ron, and I know if we work on it we could make it work." Hermione said across the table to her lunch companion without a second thought.

"**I don't know why we let each other go.**" The two Malfoy's said to their current companions at the same time. The two they were dining with just laughed a small laugh knowing just how hard headed Draco and Hermione could be at times.

"If you see her tell her I still leave the lights on for her. I want her to be in my life. I need her to be a part of my life, and the only way I know how to do that is to let her decide when she wants to come back." Draco said almost in tears as Ginny patiently sat and listened.

"Nothing's changed Blaise, the fire still burns for him. I can't live without him in fact I can hardly sleep at night anymore without him. I just need him to make the first move." Hermione said with a tear in her eye.

"**And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here.**" Again both Malfoy's said at the same time to their lunch dates.

"If you see him Blaise, tell him I love him. Tell him to call me, or just come over I don't care." Hermione said now willingly crying.

"If you see her, tell her I still care, and that being a father is still top on my list; only if it is with her. Otherwise I don't want to be a dad." Draco said smiling at Ginny as though he could picture his and Hermione's children running around the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

_If you see him, if you see her._

The lunch carried on after that as though nothing had been brought up. After Hermione had returned to work and Draco to the Manor; Ginny and Blaise met in their usual spot in the park.

"Well, it seems as though they still love one another very much, but neither of them is willing to make the first move." Blaise said as Ginny held his hand in her much smaller one.

"You're right. There has to be something we can do to get them to see one another, without them knowing." Blaise said in a hushed tone as though he was thinking.

"How about we invite them over for dinner, but we don't tell them that we have invited them both? Does that make sense?" Ginny said with a screwed up face as though she had confused herself.

"Barely, but as long as I have known you it made perfect sense." Blaise said kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Well then Mr. Zabini looks like we have a dinner to plan." Ginny said pulling her husband in for a hug and quickly apparating the two of them home. She was determined to get her two best friends back together no matter what she had to do.

A.N. There it is. I put most of the lyrics in dialogue. I hope you liked it, so please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
